1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn package conveying system in which a plurality of empty trays are trasferred from a main conveying line conveying trays into a feed line branched from the main conveying line, yarn packages are transferred one after another from a doffing machine to the empty trays on the feed line, and the loaded trays carrying the yarn packages are returned one after another to the main conveying line.
2. Related Art Statement
A winding machine forms a plurality of yarn packages by winding yarns packages simultaneously by an automatic doffing machine and transfers the plurality of yarn packages one after another to trays. The plurality of yarn packages simultaneously doffed by the automatic doffing machine are transferred simultaneously to a peg, and then the yarn packages are trasferred one after another from the peg to trays.
Such a conventional doffing procedure has many steps of work and requires much time to transferring the yarn packages from the winder to the automatic doffing machine, to transfer the yarn packages simultaneously from the automatic doffing machine to a peg and to transfer the yarn packages one after another from the peg to the trays.
Since each package is put on the tray with a portion thereof having a yarn bunch on the rear side, the yarn package needs to be inverted in unwinding the yarn bunch, which requires an additional step of work. Furtheremore, a complicated, expensive yarn package conveying system is necessary and such a yarn package conveying system is disadvantageous in respect of effective use of the floor space of the mill.
A system proposed to overcome such disadvantages transfers yarn packages one after another from a doffing machine directly to trays. However, the yarn packages are transferred on a feed line branched off from a main conveyingline from the doffing machine to empty trays transferred from the main conveying line to the feed line owing to the layout of the system, which entails the following problems.
In the previously proposed system, one empty tray is tranferred from the main conveying line to the feed line, a yarn package is transferred from the doffing machine to the empty tray to load the empty tray with the package, and then the loaded tray is returned to the main conveying line. When transferring yarn packages from the doffing machine to empty trays by such a procedure, the doffing machine needs to suspend the yarn package transferring operation after transferring one yarn package to an empty tray for a time in which the loaded tray is returned from the feed line to the main conveying line and the next empty tray is transferred from the main conveying line to the feed line. Thus, the previously proposed system requires much time for transferring all the yarm packages from the doffing machine to empty trays.